Blind to Love
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: She was a hopeless romantic, the closest she could get to love was through novels. He didn't need anything, his life was perfect to him. Ichiukia


Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type that it's not mine…

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type that it's not mine…. Its not mine okay?**

**Author's Note: I haven't had ANY time to type at all! And that makes me sad, TT my cousin showed me this music video a couple years ago, I forget what its called and stuff, but I thought that it was the sweetest thing ever! I cried after watching it. :sniff sniff: **

**WINTER**

She was taking a walk in the park, snow covered everything in sight, and was still snowing. Rukia sighed as she watched a laughing couple walk past happily.

As she breathed, a puff of smoke flew out of her mouth. She was never good with love.

'_Not now, not later'_

She began walking home, this was her daily walk in the morning.

First, she would walk around her block twice, walk halfway through town, and finally walk down to the park and hang out there for a while before heading back home.

Was it just her? Or coincidence that she just ALWAYS walked past smiling couples laughing together, snuggling up, and the occasional make-outs.

The closest Rukia had ever gotten to romance was through novels. And she believed that she would be alone forever…..

**ICHIGO**

Ichigo walked out of Jiffy Mart, life was good to him.

He lived in a nice house, had plenty of money, and just yeah, he had a nice normal life. He didn't need anything else, everything was basically complete.

The orange haired teen was carrying several plastic bags. He just needed to cross through the park, up a small hill, and down three blocks to get home.

Ichigo smiled to himself, feeling awfully content. He decided to take a break; he walked over to a small wooden bench.

He put his groceries on the ground beside the bench and stretched his arms and fingers.

Ichigo also stretched out his legs, but he didn't notice Rukia walking by, and she didn't notice his legs either.

Rukia cried out as she felt herself falling, Ichigo didn't think twice and caught her swiftly.

The black haired girl had her eyes shut tightly and her hands covering her face.

'_Huh? I stopped….falling?'_

Rukia separated her thin fingers that covered her eyes and looked up to see a unanimous boy with a weird color hair.

But here's the good part, one of his arms were around her waist. The other arm? Tightly wrapped under her breasts.

She turned a deep maroon and stood up quickly.

"Gomen nasai, sir" She bowed and from the corner of her violet eyes, she saw that she had accidentally spilled out all of the contents in his bags.

'_Wow, he does his own grocery shopping, he must be single….those eyes…..they seem to hypnotize me! No, bad girl Rukia, boy is bad. Getting home, good, very good. Help is also good too; maybe I should be polite and help him before I run off,'_

"Iie, daijobu desu" Ichigo looked away, and helped her stand straight up.

'_She's gorgeous!! What have I been missing my entire life?! Glassy indigo-ish eyes, pale skin, soothing voice, the way her eyelashes make shadows onto her cheeks, just… wow…. What should I say? Does my breath still bad?'_

Ichigo was too busy zoning out to see that Rukia had already begun to pick up Ichigo's things.

"Oh, let me help, sorry, these are my things after all." He walked over and bent down, starting to help her.

Both teenagers quickly picked up all of the groceries, until there was only an apple left.

"I got it!" Rukia cried out, at the same time, Ichigo mumbled,

"Got it"

And in a flash of an instant, two hands were on the apple. The couple looked up at each other, their faces, merely centimeters apart.

Rukia let go of the apple, but she didn't dare move her face.

"I'm Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, its nice to meet you….hey, um…Rukia?"

"Hm? Yes?" She blinked, but opened her eyes quickly, she found that she just couldn't take her eyes off this beautiful being.

"Do-…do you mind if I-I….I might just be a little TOO forward but-" He never got to finish.

Rukia had placed both of her hands onto his cheeks and leaned her face closer and closer, until their lips touched…..

She slowly closed her eyes, while he on the other hand, was still freaking out, as much as he wanted to move, he just couldn't, he was enjoying this….a lot!

Rukia backed away.

"Ichigo, I'm….I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…."

"Rukia….it's okay….."

And he dropped the apple, and pulled her into another kiss. It was a longer one, and sweeter.

After about a minute, they both pulled away to breath.

He got out a napkin and a pen and scribbled something onto the napkin.

"This is my number, I want you to call me. I don't have a girlfriend or anything and I live alone, so I'm usually available. Thanks again for today and the……" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah…I will…DEFINITELY call. You can count on it…wait, Ichigo" She grabbed his hand before he could react.

"I know we just met and all….but….I …already…really like you." Rukia blushed, and squeezed his hand gently.

"It's totally understandable if you don't feel this way back." She let his hand drift to the side of his hip. She looked away, ready to cry.

"Rukia, I've never….felt this way before, and….I really like this feeling. I don't want it to go away. Let's meet again okay?"

Rukia turned to face him quickly.

"You aren't joking? You seriously mean it?" Rukia clutched his shirt tightly. Ichigo pulled her into an embrace.

"Would I be holding you if I didn't mean what I said?"

He kissed her forehead a final time before pulling away, he picked up his bags and left. Rukia waved happily, maybe this was the start of something new….


End file.
